


Ski Trip

by Okami01



Series: DimitriWeek2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri takes Claude on the annual Faerghus Christmas Ski trip.For Dimitri Week 2020 Day 3
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: DimitriWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Ski Trip

The ride in the car is warm. Claude hums appreciatively, pressed up against Dimitri's side. Ingrid's at Claude's other side. Eating a sandwich and looking out the window. At the snow. Snow that's coming down fast and hard.  
Claude isn't exactly sure why they're driving in it. 

And sure it's warm. Dimitri's smiling with his hand on Claude's waist. But how quickly cuddling in the car can turn into being trapped in the car in a blizzard. 

"Shouldn't we turn around," Claude suggests, looking over Dimitri's shoulder. " There's got to be a hotel somewhere." He watches as Sylvain's car passes another. Passes a hotel. 

Dimitri chuckles. A warm full-body thing.  
" Claude, it will be fine."

He looks to him and smiles before gazing back at the snow. " We've been coming here for years. Sylvain knows how to drive."

Claude knows how to drive. No one should be driving in this snow. But Ingrid seems calm and Felix only turns around to glare at him for a couple seconds. Dimitri's excited. 

Which is good. Dimitri worries about so many things. It's good to see him excited. It's not good to slide on the ice and crash. 

Between the cheerful slew of Christmas songs when it's Dimitri's turn to pick the radio station and Dimitri excitedly talking about the cabin, Claude thinks it'll be fine.

___

Somehow it is. They get to the cabin. Rodrigue, Glenn, and Dorothea are there already.

But Claude's met them before. Strange as it is to get serious with another guy. Another anyone. Driving out with his surrogate family through the insane Faerghus snow. It's nice.

It's nice when Dimitri takes off his jacket to reveal his Christmas sweater. When they start singing Christmas carols. 

It's nice the next day when they set off towards the slopes with hot chocolate in hand. Dimitri beaming and talking about the slopes. 

It's no wonder. Dimitri is great at it, and he looks genuinely thrilled. Claude watches him speed down the slopes, turning and twisting his body, flying through the air and somehow always stopping gracefully. Weaving from downhill. Hills that look treacherous but less so with Dimitri there. 

Dimitri makes it back up the hill.  
Explaining to Claude in clear excited detail about the way that he should ski. 

Claude hadn't ever really seen the appeal of winter sports. He is curious and he'd try anything once. But Dimitri frolicking around in the snow like some sort of pleased one-eyed snow leopard is a nice sight. Claude figures that if his boyfriend likes skiing so much then it's more than worth researching.

It's less nice when Claude actually skis for the first time. He likes the flying in the air part. The Dimitri smiling and kissing him part is nice. Flying is good. Flying face down into the cold is not. 

Claude grumbles under the wind and slush and people who somehow know what they're doing ski on this freezing hillside.

Claude likes snow. Not when it's everywhere and freezing and early in the morning. Not that the sun would make things much warmer.

Dimitri slides down from somewhere. He stops carefully and digs his little ski stick thing in the ground. 

Smiling a little. 

A face full of snow is worth it. Sure, the snow and the sunrise are beautiful.  
Dimitri even more so, with his hair mussed and his cheeks tinged pink. He's smiling. Grinning really. The skill and confidence of a man who knows what he's doing. That's happy doing it. 

" Claude," he says. Yells. Still giddy sounding. The wind hits his back and whooshes his scarf.

" Dimitri," Claude replies. Wobbly. 

Dimitri squats down beside him. "Claude," he repeats. More worry sounding this time. " Are you alright?" He takes his gloved hand and rubs the side of Claude's neck, by his scarf, before trailing up the side of his head.

It tickles, sort of. A phantom warmth spreads through his body. But Dimitri looks genuinely concerned.  
" Don't worry, Dima. I really am fine… Not as fine as you at skiing or just mmm overall appearance."

Somehow, he thinks Dimitri is blushing more. " Thanks um… So you don't have a head injury?.

" I've had them before… I think I'm good now."

With all possibilities of concussing behind them, Dimitri leans forward. Sort of cocooning Claude in before kissing him again. Shielding him from the cold.

" My knight in shining armor," Claude teases, before pulling Dimitri by his scarf. 

Dimitri laughs up against him. 

" I should have taught you better."

" Dimitri... The closest thing to snow in Almyra is rain. You're a good teacher. Kind, distractingly handsome."

Dimitri blushes. His eye widens slightly. " Ahh well if you'd like I can show you again."

" If you want to go faster you can." Claude might get better but what he really wants is to see Dimitri speeding down the hill smiling again. 

" I'm used to going fast." Dimitri declares honestly and completely un smug.

" I am just glad you came."

Despite the cold and generally ache in his joints, " I'm glad I came too."  
Just then. They look over to see Ingrid and Felix whizzing by in some sort of race. 

" Besides. I am not skilled at rollerblading so we're even." Dimitri remarks

" I still think you just want to hold my hand." Claude laughs. 

" Perhaps," Dimitri nods before getting into a crouch. Helping Claude up, Dimitri grabs his hands. Pulls Claude close to him, before they make their way back up the hill. 

Dimitri keeps him close. And layers of clothes aside, the wetness of the snow collected on them and that which continues to fall, they're warm.

Dimitri hums, guiding Claude down the slopes. He kisses the top of his head. Tragically impeded by a yellow knit cap.

" Nice," Dimitri hums under his breath. His eye closed in contentment.  
Claude leans up against him and they lose their balance. Dimitri falls and Claude comes down on top of him. 

" Well," Dimitri laughs. " I don't mind falling like this."

" Ah, I must be a bad influence then."

Dimitri kisses him. They're both damp. Will probably need to go inside and change clothes. 

" Hardly."

___

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimitri Week! Thanks for reading! I can't believe I wrote some happy fluff and not a single bad thing happened. Written by someone who knows next to nothing anout skiing...
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter!


End file.
